Death in an RV
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: A diffrent ending to Survival of the Hottest/Trapped in an RV. Rated T for MANY character deaths.Oneshot.


**YAY, more depressing stories coming right up!**

**Disclaimer-It is formally classified that i do not own Victorious and never will unless I take over Nick.**

**To anyone who has read _Purple and Red_- Martin is Jade's abusive ex boyfriend made up by ME! **

Death in an RV

Trina's POV

"What do we do?" Tori said ,sweating like she was when she first peformed at the showcase. Even more than me, and I was beggining to form a small puddle of the stuff where I sat.

"I don't know."

I hated the RV outside. How dare it park in front of ours and leave us trapped here, with only one bottle for me and a cap-full for everyone else! WHY DID THEY INVITE ME HERE!

"When I was a little boy, my grandma, before she lost her mind, she used to say to me; 'André, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better, by singing a song." That is SO stupid. Your grandmother's not the only one who's lost her mind-

I was about to say that thought out loud, when Jade started to breath heavily. Then she fell onto the floor, no longer breathing.

"Jade?" Beck (and all of us), were obviously confused. He kneeled down to her side and checked her breathing, then her pulse, thn her heartbeat.

Then he started screaming.

"JADE! You cant die on me, NO WAY! If you..." He started to breath heavily too, and looked faint. "... I f you do...I'll tell the others...That you kissed..."

He fell on the floor next to his very lucky girlfriend. Oh soooooo lucky girlfriend...

"BECK!" Robbie yelled, running towards him, passing out on the way.

Dead bodies littered the floor of the RV, André soon following them, after muttering "I love you, Grandma." What is his problem, does he have an obsession with Grannys?

I shuffled over to Tori, knowing she'd be freaked out by the whole situation.

Then she collapsed.

I ran over to her, cradeled her body in my arms. She was still breathing, but only just.

"TORI!" I yelled at her, a bead of sweat running down by brow "Get up! If you die on me now I'll tell mum and dad all about you and the flour!"

"Dont..." I heard her gasp "I'll be grounded for ever. Hey," She let out a VERY weak giggle."That souds kinda funny."

WHAT? She was joking at this time?

"Y'know, grounded, coffin, death, coffin goes in the ground-"

"NO!" I slapped her face. What? She was laughing about her own death! "You are NOT going to die! Not now, not EVERUNTILYOURNINTEYFIVE!"

"Trina...when you make it as an actress, promise you'll remember me and write about me in your autobiography."

"I won't need to remember you, your going to LIVE!"

"At least my death will get you kinda famous. You'll get offered parts in TV shows-"

"SHUT UP!" Tears rolled down my cheeks at 1000 miles per hour. "Were going to starr in those shows together, me and you, forev-"

Cat opened the door. "Hi guys!" she sung, tossing her hair back. She saw everyone lying on the floor. "Are we having naps?"

"CAT!" I yelled through my tears. "Call 911!"

"Why?"

"JUST CALL IT! We need an ambulance! NOW!"

In half an hour the ambulance was outside our took the bodys, Tori, me and Cat to hospital where Tori was attatched to one of those weird drip things and a machine that goes BEEP. I held her hand ,while Cat sat by me, her head down.

"How are you feeling?" I said, looking into her half closed eyes.

"Saint-like."

"Dont do that Potter joke again, its getting real old."

"No, really. I'm gonna leave soon. To heaven.

"Tori, please don't. It will kill me forever, I won't be able to live with myself."

"By, Trin."

"NO!"

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>A week, Mom forced me to go back to school. My make-up was already beggining to run, tears already dripping from my eyes. Cat sat on the stares all day, her scarlett hair a mess. I walked over to Tori's locker. I stared at the big, bold letters and the beautiful blue background. I pressed the button in the corner.<p>

I made it shine for my sister. Just one more time.

**Virtual Kleenex for anyone crying, and as this story is aspecially sad, we have special Virtual Kleenex. It was used by Virtual Docter Dre!**


End file.
